You and Me Song
by KawaiiTenshi27
Summary: A series of oneshots on various couples from various eras and their various happenings. Slash, not in all, but most. Rating for safety. SBRL and JPLE so far.
1. Sirius and Remus Song

**Disclaimer:** If they actually belonged to me, this wouldn't be _fan_fiction, now would it? I don't own the song that inspired this, either, that's owned by the Wannadies.

**Warning:** Oneshot. Slash. SBRL. Get used to it, I'm a faithful shipper.

**Sirius and Remus Song**

"I've asked you, and I've _asked_ you, and you just _don't listen_!" Remus growled. His arms were stiff by his sides, fists clenched tightly as he fought to keep from throwing something across the room, namely Sirius.

"But he was saying – "

"I don't _care_ what he was saying!" Remus cut the black-haired boy's protest off. "He's always saying _something_ and you always have to go and –"

"Moony, please, I –"

"Don't you 'Moony, please, I' _me_! You have to lay off! I thought you were going to stop. You promised you would. After what happened before…" the brunet bit his lip, which was threatening to start trembling.

"Aw, c'mon, Remus, don't look like that," Sirius took a few steps closer, hands held out in a conciliatory manner. "You know I don't mean to make you upset. I'm just an idiot, right?"

"Sirius."

"Please, Remus. Don't be angry. I'll try harder. Really I will."

"Sirius, don't make promises you can't keep."

Sirius let his bottom lip quiver and his grey eyes widened slightly as they filled with tears. "You don't trust me?"

Remus sighed. "Don't give me that look, Sirius."

The lip quivered again.

Remus bit his own lip, fighting a smile.

"Moony?"

"Sirius, stop," Remus was fighting a laugh now.

"Won't you smile for me, pretty Moony?" Sirius asked, eyes somehow looking even bigger.

"You can't just make me laugh, Sirius," Remus turned away, squeezing his eyes tight for good measure to avoid looking at the other boy. "We're having an argument. And don't call me _pretty_."

"C'mon, pretty Moony," Sirius wheedled, ignoring the command and moving close enough to turn the shorter boy towards him. "Look at me."

"Nuh-uh," Remus shook his head, squeezing his eyes even tighter.

"Come on, Moony," the grey-eyed boy coaxed. "You know you want to."

Remus cracked a single eye open, saw Sirius's puppy-face, and shut it again.

"You asked for it," Sirius warned.

"_No_."

Remus tried to make a break for it, but Sirius held him tight with one arm around his waist, the fingers of the other flying over his sides, tickling just the right places to make the smaller boy squirm.

"No – haha – Stop – hehe – Sirius, stop – hahaha – Sirius!" Remus had collapsed, laughing, over the dark-haired boy's arm.

At last, Sirius relented, and let the brunet drape himself over his arm, gasping for breath. "We all right?" he asked, when the smaller boy's breathing had returned to normal.

Remus twisted in his hold to look up at the taller boy. "I really hate you, sometimes," he said, then smiled, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. "But we're all right."

– – – – –

"_When_ can we tell them?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know, Sirius. Later."

"Later. Later. Always later!"

"Look, Sirius, I'm just not ready," Remus looked away from the dark-haired boy and picked uncomfortably at a loose thread on his jumper.

"You'll _never_ be ready," Sirius snapped.

Remus's head jerked up at that. "That isn't fair, Sirius. Things are a lot easier for you than they are for me. I don't have so many friends that I want to risk losing the ones I have over this."

"You think it's _easy_ for me?" Sirius hissed. "Remus, I'm scared of losing them, too! Do you think I'm not?"

"You don't act like you are."

Sirius inhaled sharply. "Now look who's not being fair. I want to tell them because they have a right to know, and because I want their support. I am scared _shitless_ of losing them – James is the only family I have now, after my parents decided to… but I'm sick of lying to him and Peter all the time about where I am and what I'm doing. I can't keep this up anymore. I'm not ashamed of being with you, and I'd hate that anyone might guess what we are to each other and think I am."

"I… Sirius, I –"

"If you can't deal with that, then I don't know what to –"

"No," Remus crossed the room towards the other boy. "Sirius, I just –"

"What, Remus? What?"

Remus leaned up and kissed the taller boy gently on the mouth.

Sirius pulled back. "Remus, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be better."

"I know." Remus moved closer and kissed Sirius lightly again. "I just don't want to fight with you about this."

"Remus –"

"Shh," Remus laid a finger on the grey-eyed boy's lips. "We'll tell them, okay?"

"When?"

"Before Christmas."

"Remus, that's weeks away…"

"Sirius, please." Remus kissed the boy again, a little more firmly this time.

Sirius looked down at him and sighed. "Before Christmas?"

Remus nodded. "Before Christmas."

Sirius sighed again, a little more deeply, but wrapped his arms around the brunet. "I really hate you sometimes," he said, then leaned in to get a proper kiss.

– – – – –

"Mm," Sirius turned over in the warm nest of blankets and blinked sleepily at Remus, who was curled up on his side, watching him.

"Morning, Sunshine," Remus smiled, and bent forward to kiss Sirius's lips, resting one hand on the taller boy's hip.

"I like waking up like this," Sirius murmured against Remus's mouth.

"It is nice," Remus agreed, putting a little space between them, but keeping his hand in place.

Sirius grinned lazily. "Every day should be Sunday."

"Quiet, and the school week's not yet started," Remus nodded.

"And it's just you and me," Sirius reminded him.

Remus laughed softly. "That's just because the others went to Hogsmeade."

"I know," Sirius tugged the brunet down for another kiss. "But I like it anyway."

– – – – –

"We won! We won!" Sirius exclaimed, ducking under the stands to where he knew Remus was waiting for him.

"Yes, I know, I was watching," Remus agreed. "Don't touch me."

"What?" Sirius, about to pull the other boy into a hug, pulled back, startled. "Why not?" He glanced around, but there was no one else around. "No one can see us."

"I realize that, but you are covered in mud and sweat."

"I was playing Quidditch," Sirius reminded him, feeling slightly hurt. "It's a very taxing sport, in case you hadn't noticed. And it's pouring."

"I realize that," Remus repeated. "And you look very rugged and manly, I assure you, but the fact remains that you are in desperate need of a shower. And while I am not at all averse to joining you, I'd rather remain somewhat decent until then."

Sirius smirked. "You'll join me, then?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you'd like."

"I'd like," Sirius quickly pulled the brunet flush against him and laughed at Remus's indignant gasp as he became covered in mud. "I'd very much like."

– – – – –

"What is this again?" Sirius asked with a yawn.

"It's called _Opportunity Knocks_," (1) Remus replied, snuggling closer to the other boy on the couch. "It's like a talent show, only on television."

"Silly Muggles," Sirius mumbled, eyes drooping.

Remus laughed softly, "Yeah," he murmured, feeling sleepy himself. "But it's nice to be able to curl up on our own couch and watch together."

"Mm-hm," Sirius agreed, half asleep already. "You and me, Moony."

"Yeah," Remus nodded, letting his own eyes close. "Always."

And within moments, both boys slept while the television played on.

**END**

(1) _Opportunity Knocks_ was a UK television talent show originally hosted by Hughie Green. It started as a radio program in '49 and there were revivals of the television show as late as 1990. During the 60's and 70's, it was produced first by ABC, then by Thames Television.

**A/N:** Well, this is the first in what will likely be a series of oneshots all inspired by _You and Me Song_ by the Wannadies covering various couples. I already have about half a dozen of them in the works, but this was the easiest for me to finish, given this is the only pairing I really have any practice writing. I am, of course, still working on several other fics, both my long fics and some other oneshots, but if you have any ships you'd like to request, feel free. I won't guarantee anything, as there are some ships that, frankly, give me the crawls, but if I can tolerate it (no offense meant to anyone, really, but we all have different tastes), I'll write you a _Song_. If it's one I'm already working on, I'll let you know. So, what'd you think of this one?

**A/N2:** And, yes, I know ToTP was supposed to be updated this week, but, due to illness, end of semester, and moving out of my dorm room for the holidays, I haven't had the time to finish the next chapter, so I thought I'd post this, instead.


	2. James and Lily Song

**Disclaimer:** If they actually belonged to me, this wouldn't be _fan_fiction, now would it?

**Warning:** JPLE. Aren't they cute?

**James and Lily Song**

"You shouldn't be doing things like that anymore," Lily snapped.

"Aw, Lily, come on!" James groaned.

"No!" green eyes sparked furiously. "_You_ 'come on'! You're Head Boy, now. You have responsibilities."

"I didn't ask for them!"

"You may not have asked for them, but you didn't refuse them, either. So now you've got them, and you have to deal with them. Younger students look up to you. You're supposed to set them an example."

"I _was_ setting them an example!" the messy-haired boy protested.

"_Not_ an example of how to pull pranks!" the girl very nearly roared.

James refused to be cowed. "It's been a shite week, month, _year_, what with the war, and no one knowing who's going to turn up dead on the front page of the _Prophet_ next, and I thought everyone could do with a laugh. Sirius thought it was a good idea, too."

The redhead glowered dangerously. "Of course _Sirius_ thought it was a good idea. He's as daft as you are. But it's different for him."

"How?" the bespectacled boy challenged.

"Because he's not Head Boy!" she snarled. "He's not even a _prefect_."

"Remus is a prefect, and he didn't say anything."

Emerald eyes rolled in exasperation. "Does he ever?"

James gasped. "That's not fair! You know perfectly well he'll tell us off if he thinks we're being stupid."

Lily sniffed disdainfully. "I'd hardly call it 'telling off.'"

"Just because we don't necessarily listen to him doesn't mean he doesn't make his opinions well heard. You _know_ he's not as much of a pushover as everyone seems to think."

"Yes. Well."

"Yes. Well," he mimicked. "Besides, even McGonagall didn't think it was so awful."

"What?"

"Only Sirius and I got detention," the boy told her. "And just one night. _Shared_ detention, even, which means she's not really angry at all."

"But –"

"I think she found it just as funny as everyone else did, actually."

Lily glared. "Everyone else did _not_ find it funny."

"Well, no," James conceded. "I suppose some of the Slytherins were rather upset by it. But even some of them were laughing."

"The teachers were not laughing."

"Dumbledore was laughing."

"He was not!"

"He was hiding it, but I could tell."

"_I_ wasn't laughing."

"You should have been."

"No, I should not have!"

"It was funny, admit it."

"No. It wasn't."

"Slytherins sprouting red and gold wings from their feet, flying around the Great Hall upside down…" he waved his arms dramatically, running around her in a circle.

"Stop that," she commanded, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"Can you honestly say you didn't find it even the _slightest_ bit funny?" he wheedled.

"Not even the _slightest_ bit," she insisted, but her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't find it just the _teeniest_, _tiniest_ bit amusing."

"Not even –" Lily began, but James cut her off.

"Look me in the eye and say it."

Green eyes met hazel, and the girl opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly, clapping her hands over it and turning away.

"Lily?" the boy prodded.

Her shoulders shook in response.

"You're laughing!"

"No!" came her muffled reply.

"Yes, you are!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"No, I'm not!"

He grabbed her and spun her around, forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes met his again, and then she lost it, arms around her waist, bent nearly in half as she very nearly shrieked with laughter. It was a rather infectious sound.

James grinned broadly for a moment, then started laughing as well.

"It really was…" she tried to say. "Flying and…faces red… upside down… Gryffindor red…" she gave up. "Hate when you're right…" she managed to add before collapsing completely into gales of hilarity.

– – – – –

"Why won't you just stay here?" James demanded.

"Because I want to spend the holidays with my family," Lily retorted, green eyes snapping angrily.

"But it's not safe for you to go home."

"I'm not going home," she informed him. "We're going to my grandparents' house. And, yes, I realise I'm not safer there than at home, but it doesn't matter, I'm still going."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I can't let this war ruin my life. Don't you see? If we stop doing the things we want to do, just because it might be a little more risky, Voldemort and his Death Eaters _win_. It's the same as all this nonsense with people starting to avoid using his name. We can't let fear take over our lives."

"I don't want you to _lose_ your life."

Lily sighed. "James."

"What?" he scowled.

She stepped closer, winding her arms about his neck and kissing the tip of his nose.

He twisted his head. "Stop that."

"James." She sighed again. "It's sweet of you to worry about me, really it is, and I appreciate it. I don't want anything to happen to you, either, you know. But we can't stop living our lives. We can't. And now, more than ever, I need to see my family. If I'm with them, maybe I can protect them, or, at least, explain to them what's been going on so they'll know better how to protect themselves. I can't not go."

"Lily."

"Please, James," she kissed him gently on the mouth. "Please don't make this any harder."

It was his turn to sigh. "I just don't want to see you hurt," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know." She smiled. "And I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I hate it when you're right," he said with a sigh. But when she kissed him again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it with interest.

– – – – –

"I like this," Lily announced, a smile in her voice and in her eyes.

"What's 'this'?" James asked curiously.

"Just… everything," the redhead replied expansively, gesturing with both arms, taking in the sunlit grounds and fresh air. "Spring, and sun, and green grass, and quiet, and Sunday."

The boy chuckled. "Is that all?"

She elbowed him in the side.

He caught her arm and used it to pull her closer. "What about being alone? Just the two of us? You and me?"

"Of course," she giggled. "It's wonderful not to have our friends around."

"Ruining the moment?" he offered.

Lily laughed. "Ruining the quiet," she corrected, but only teasingly.

"But of course," he grinned.

She smiled back, and, as they started walking again, their hands slid together, fingers linking as if they belonged together.

– – – – –

"How bad is it?" James asked, trying to twist his head around to see his back without moving his torso.

"Stop twitching," Lily commanded, "and bad. Very bad. But it's getting better. Can't you feel it?"

"Not anymore," the dark-haired boy replied. "Pain killing potions."

"They must be strong if you can't feel _this_ anymore."

"I can't feel much of _anything_," he admitted. "Even my head's a bit fuzzy."

"You should go to St. Mungo's," she told him.

"I went there when it first happened, and again last night. That's where I got the potions. And they started healing it, but they said there's only so much they can do with a curse-mark like that."

"They ought to have been able to do more than this." He could hear the frown in her voice.

"There were a lot of wounded. I told them to help the people who needed it most."

"_You_ needed it," she snapped, but he could hear the pride in her tone that she was clearly trying to hide as she added in a grumble, "You and your stupid hero-complex."

James chuckled. "Like father, like son, I suppose."

She snorted as she shifted around so she could face him, done with changing the dressings. "This is going to leave a scar, you know."

"Really?" he hesitated a moment. "A bad one?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It will be very lovely, I'm sure."

"Lovely?"

"Masculine. Dangerous. Very impressive."

"Really?" James couldn't help the hopeful note in his voice.

She laughed. "Really. All the other lads will want one just like it."

He grinned. He knew she was just teasing, but… "Thanks," he said, and beckoned her closer for a careful hug.

– – – – –

"You and your – telly, is it?" James remarked, half laughing, half trying to hide a yawn.

"Television, yes," Lily nodded, and rested her head against her fiancé's chest.

"Right, that."

"Not very exciting, I know," she said, her eyelids feeling weighted.

"No, but it is rather nice," he conceded, and yawned again. "Sitting here. Even if we're not really watching."

"Mm-hm," it was getting harder to speak. "Ver' nice. You 'n' me."

"Mm," James agreed. "Always."

But she was already asleep. Moments later, so was he.

**END**

**A/N:** Well, this is the second in my series of oneshots all inspired by _You and Me Song_ by the Wannadies covering various couples. I have about half a dozen of them in the works, though who knows when they'll be finished. I am, of course, still working on several other fics, both my long fics and some other oneshots, but if you have any ships you'd like to request, for this series, feel free. I won't guarantee anything, as there are some ships that, frankly, give me the crawls, but if I can tolerate it (no offense meant to anyone, really, but we all have different tastes), I'll write you a _Song_. If it's one I'm already working on, I'll let you know. So, what'd you think of this one?

**A/N2:** For those of you who read it, ToTP will be updated as soon as I finish writing the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
